


Puzzled (BeautifulFiction) Podfic

by ReviewDiaries



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, just fluff, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 23:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReviewDiaries/pseuds/ReviewDiaries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was a jigsaw. Thousands of petite pieces were strewn across the scarred surface of their kitchen table, and every single one was plain black."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puzzled (BeautifulFiction) Podfic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeautifulFiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulFiction/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Puzzled](https://archiveofourown.org/works/724579) by [BeautifulFiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulFiction/pseuds/BeautifulFiction). 



Title: Puzzled

Author: BeautifulFiction  
Reader: ReviewDiaries  
Fandom: Sherlock (BBC)  
Pairing: Sherlock/John  
Length/size/format: 13:08, 12.08MB, mp3

Download here: http://www.mediafire.com/?l15e9irwbur5u0h

Reader's Tumblr: http://reviewdiaries.tumblr.com/

Author's Tumblr: http://beautifulfic.tumblr.com/

Rating: Teen and Up

Music used: Mx Missiles by Andrew Bird

This is my first podfic, I hope you like it!


End file.
